Miracles Happen
by Winky Greenleaf
Summary: SONGFIC. Gina escreve um outro poema... E é aí, que começa a estória...


**Miracles Happen**

**Música** Miracles Happen (When You Believe), Myra

* * *

_  
Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen_  
_I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm lookin up  
I don't want this to end  
Nothin  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around_

Gina estava sentada numa das poltronas da sala comunal. Ela estava escrevendo, não uma carta para a família, nem era uma lição de casa... era um poema.

A princípio, Gina se sentara ali apenas para estudar poções, já que, entre alguns minutos ela teria uma prova desta matéria. A garota estava lá, quietinha, lendo o seu grosso livro de poções quando as sílabas, as palavras e as frases foram surgindo em sua cabeça, e a única coisa que ela pode fazer foi pegar um pergaminho e anotá-las:

**_Para Harry Potter de Virgínia Weasley  
Eu quero estar ao seu lado, quero abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, acariciá-lo...  
Uf!... E então eu me pergunto: por que você nunca reparou em mim?!  
Amor platônico... Isso é o que eu sinto. Nunca poderei tê-lo!...  
Mesmo assim meu coração não desiste e meu amor continua... Isso é tão ruim!  
Oh, como eu quero esquecê-lo! Como quero odiá-lo!  
Viver em paz... Não sei mais como é isso desde o dia em que te vi.  
Olhá-lo me incomoda, pois tenho vontade de estar com você, de lhe beijar...  
Como posso ser tão tola em amar quem não me ama? Por que te escolhi?  
Eu tenho várias perguntas, mas a única resposta que tenho é que você nunca vai me amar...  
E, mesmo assim, ainda te amo._**

Ao terminar o poema, Gina deu uma rápida lida no que tinha escrito "Está perfeito!".

Ao ver o relógio ela entrou em pânico "A prova de poções é daqui a dez minutos!... Da sala comunal até as masmorras, levaria no mínimo uns vinte minutos!... Tenho que correr!".  
O mais rápido que pôde, ela pegou todos os seus livros e guardou o poema dentro do primeiro volume que viu: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Feito isso, a bruxa correu, correu e correu "Não posso me atrasar!...Não na aula do Snape!... Não justo no dia da prova!... Ele vai me matar se isso aconte..."

**  
BUMM!** Livros espalhados pelo corredor.

Gina acabara de se esbarrar em Hermione que saía da biblioteca carregada de livros em direção a sala comunal.

Hermione já estava no sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts e, além disso, estava em plena semana de provas. Isso era motivo suficiente para Hermione "devorar" todos os livros da biblioteca.

- Ah...Hermione...Desculpe-me...Estou atrasada...Poções...Snape! - Gina estava tão cansada que mal conseguia falar uma frase. Ela estava tão vermelha de tanto correr que seus amigos demoraram alguns segundos para identificar o que era cabelo e o que era pele já que ambos estavam da mesma cor.

- Calma Gina, a gente te ajuda. - disse Hermione aos risos. Tanto ela quanto Rony e Harry acharam engraçado o desespero da menina.

Rapidamente os quatro foram formando duas pilhas: uma com os livros da Hermione e a outra com os da Gina.

Harry viu um livro de capa grossa da cor vermelha que estava bem distante deles. Ele caminhou, até lá tentou ler o título do livro, mas só conseguiu descobrir que era um livro do sexto ano sobre defesa contra as artes das trevas. "Só pode ser da Gina" - pensou.

A família Weasley ainda comprava livros de segunda mão por isso Harry teve dificuldade em ler a capa, pois o livro já estava velho e gasto.

Harry pegou o livro, e dele caiu um pergaminho. "Para Harry Potter de Virgínia Weasley...".O garoto ficou parado olhando para aquele pergaminho por um bom tempo, ficou em dúvida se deveria ou não lê-lo.

- Está faltando um livro meu. - disse Gina.

Harry colocou o pergaminho no bolso - ele iria lê-lo na sala comunal, teria muito tempo afinal a próxima prova só seria daqui a duas horas - e depois disso entregou o livro à Gina.

- Aqui está, esse caiu bem longe dos outros.

Gina se despediu dos amigos e voltou a correr, correr e correr. Ela estava tão apressada que nem ouviu o que Rony lhe disse: "Cuidado, se correr desse jeito irá acabar se esbarrando em alguém!".

Finalmente Gina chegou na sala do Snape, a cor vermelha de seu rosto passou pra roxo, ela estava totalmente descabelada, respirava com dificuldade, sua pernas doíam, mas pelo menos ela chegara na hora.

_You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chace on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe_  
_There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is complete  
It's fallen into place  
(it's fallen into place)  
This is out moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday_

Gina se saíra muito bem na prova de poções, a garota conseguira ficar em terceiro lugar. Tudo graças a Hermione, que lhe esclareceu algumas dúvidas sobre a poção azul, há alguns dias atrás.

Ao sair da masmorra o único pensamento de Gina era de destruir o poema que tinha escrito "Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Que poema mais ridículo! Acho que o poema que eu tinha feito no segundo ano pro Harry foi bem melhor que esse! Uf!".

A garota já estava com tudo planejado: ela iria até o lago - nessa semana os jardins de Hogwarts e o lago estavam vazios, pois os alunos estavam estudando como loucos para as provas, desse jeito ninguém iria ver Gina - queimaria o poema e depois iria até a sala comunal estudar pra próxima prova que seria Transfiguração.

_Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth i'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chace on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe  
When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way_

A menina chega ao lago. Estava certa, não havia quase ninguém por lá. Era só ela conjurar o fogo e pronto! Ninguém iria ficar sabendo de poema algum.

Ela sentou-se perto do lado e pegou o seu livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, abriu-o e procurou pelo pergaminho. Não o encontrou. Gina começou a se desesperar e abriu os outros livros. "É inútil continuar a procurar o poema nesses outros livros, eu tenho certeza de que coloquei o MALDITO poema dentro do livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas ele não está mais aqui!". Gina ficou parada, não sabia o que fazer "Espere! Talvez na pressa eu tenha deixado o poema na sala comunal... OPS! O HARRY ESTÁ NA SALA COMUNAL!!!" Gina pegou os seus livros e voltou a correr, correu em direção a sala comunal, correu o mais depressa possível, mais rápido do que quando ia pra aula de poções.  
Enfim a garota chegou no quadro da mulher gorda:

- Ca-ra... melo-com... com sorvete! - Gina estava tão exausta que quase não falava a senha.

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa? - A mulher gorda perguntou quando abria o quadro.  
Gina não respondeu e entrou correndo na sala comunal, o que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam lá. Foi em direção da poltrona onde estava sentada há algumas horas atrás. Não achou nada. Começou a perguntar se alguém teria o encontrado. Ninguém o achou. "Gina pensa, pensa, aonde foi que você deixou aquele poema estúpido!?" A garota andava de um lado para o outro e os alunos da grifinória que estavam na sala comunal naquela hora começaram a observá-la. Ela estava fora de si.

- AH NÃO! - gritou Gina parando de andar em círculos. Todos a olharam. A garota ao perceber o que tinha feito deu um sorriso amarelo e saiu do meio da sala e foi para perto do retrato da mulher gorda "Se realmente for verdade... ai, ai...Será que eu fui tão tola e deixei o poema na sala do Snape?!...Justo ele!!...Calma Gina, respira...Talvez se eu for lá e conversar com ele com jeitinho...Oras por favor Virginia! É claro que Snape não perderia a chance de humilhá-la na frente de todos...Será que ele iria ler o poema pro Harry?...Ah eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!... Eu irei pra lá não importa o que aconteça! Por mais vergonhoso que seja!..." A menina deixou seus livros sobre uma mesa, estava chegando ao quadro da mulher gorda quando uma lembrança veio em sua mente:

****

Flashback

- Está faltando um livro meu.

- Aqui está, esse caiu bem longe dos outros.

**  
Fim do Flashback**

"Está com... com o Harry!!". Gina ficou tonta. O que ela faria? Ela não poderia procurar pelo Harry e perguntá-lo se por acaso ele encontrou algum poema, ou poderia?

- Gina...

Tarde demais. Harry estava bem na sua frente. Com certeza ele iria tocar no assunto. Vários pensamentos tomaram conta da menina.

- Você vai sair? - perguntou Harry.

Gina olhou para o retrato da mulher gorda, ela ia pra sala do Snape quando percebeu que não tinha deixado o pergaminho na sala dele.

- Sim...Quer dizer não!...Sim e não!...Não sei. - Gina estava totalmente nervosa não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer para parar com tantos pensamentos...

- Bem... Você poderia falar comigo um minuto?

- Si-Sim.

- Eu li o seu poema - Gina arregalou os olhos - Foi sem querer! O pergaminho caiu do seu livro...Eu só queria dizer que eu não sabia que você sentia isso por mim...Eu posso ficar com o poema?

- É! - Gina estava boba, e morrendo de raiva de si mesma por estar bancando a idiota na frente do garoto que amava.

- Bem era só isso...Obrigado pelo poema. - Harry andou na direção de Rony que estava numa poltrona perto da lareira.

- Ah...Harry? - Finalmente a garota conseguiu organizar os seus pensamentos...

- Sim? - Harry voltou para onde Gina estava.

- Ah...é...Nada não. - Mas infelizmente o nervosismo continuava.

Gina se virou. Ela estava pensando em ir ao seu dormitório e não sair de lá nunca mais "Como eu posso ser tão débil!?"

- Gina?

- O que foi Harry? - "Parabéns Virginia! Até que fim você conseguiu falar algo com sentido, sem gaguejar!".

- Eu só queria te dar uma coisa.

- O que? - seu corpo todo doía de tanto nervosismo.

Harry se aproximou da garota, lhe abraçou bem forte depois se afastou um pouco, os dois ficaram olhando fixamente um para os olhos do outro quando finalmente seus lábios se encontraram...

E foi assim que Harry e Gina começaram a namorar.

_You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chace on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe_

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Ok, não é um poema MARAVILHOSO... Digamos que eu e Gina temos algo em comum: somos péssimas nesse departamento! Sei que a songfic não está lá essas coisas... Dêem-me um desconto, esta foi a primeira songfic que escrevi – isso a MUITO tempo atrás, graças a Deus evolui e muito! Bom, gostaria de receber comentários a respeito dessa songfic. É isso. Beijokas!

* * *

**Disclaimer** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.


End file.
